Poisoned from an Ivy
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: A Chaos Emerald is stolen from the museum and Salley is being blamed for it. She then realizes that she's being framed by her kindergarten rival; Ivy the Cat. However, she's not the rival Salley remembers. Rated T for violence and some lustful content.
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned from an Ivy

Chapter 1

Inside Venom's castle, the evil sorcerer-wolf was having a conversation

with his new worker. She was a purple cat with blue eyes that looked like Salley,

except her hair was longer and had blue and orange stripes. She also had green lips,

a lot of black eye shadow and mascara, a belly button piercing, and earrings. She

wore a brown cowboy's hat, a long brown coat, a green top that exposed some of her

cleavage and was tied near the middle, and a long brown skirt that was a tad bit

loose.

"So, let me get this straight," said Venom. "You know Salley because

you two were both kindergarten rivals?"

"That's right," said the cat. "We were competitions to see which girl

was more beautiful. She'd always failed."

"I see. Well, I'm pretty sure you know why I hired you in the first

place, right?"

"Steal the Chaos Emerald and then kidnap Salley. But how will

that work?"

"It's simple. Once you get to the museum, you take down the guard,

then break the vault which the emerald is being held. When the authorities look at

the cameras, they'll think it's Salley and not you. And then, when they arrest her,

you'll use the warping gadget that I gave you and bring the girl to me. What do you

say?"

The cat scratched her chin in wonder. Then, she spoke, "Well, I guess

this just might work out. But, what do I get in return?"

Venom was thinking about that. "Let's see…" Then, he thought of

something. "Ah, I think I might have something for you."

"I'm all ears."

"You see, Salley has a charming boyfriend. His name is Espio and

he's a chameleon. He's also a ninja."

The cat's eyes lit up. She smirked. "Whoa. What's he like?"

"Well, he's strong, handsome, brave, everything that a girl could want

from him."

The cat said in a seductive tone, "Is he sexy?"

Venom said nervously, "Um…well, I wouldn't really put it that way on

my opinion. But, if you succeed in your missions, he'll be all yours. I could care less

of what happens to that reptile."

The cat thought it was a great idea, so she brought out her hand and

said, "Alright, Venom, you've got yourself a deal."

Venom shook the cat's hand. "Thank you very much, Ivy." He let go

of Ivy's hand. "Remember where the museum is located."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, right in the plaza of Station Square. Easy as

pie. I can get that gem in ten seconds flat."

Venom crossed his arms. "See that you do." Just as Ivy was about to

walk away, Venom said, "Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention."

Ivy turned her head towards Venom.

"If you ever, EVER do anything to hurt Salley, I'll hunt you down

and kill you. Understand?"

Ivy smirked. "Alright, fine. No worries. My hands are clean and I

cross my heart, hoping to die." However, in her mind, she thought, _"Why does he _

_even care what happens to her? She's nothing but a sore loser anyway."_ She then

spoke, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an emerald to hunt down." Ivy walked away

from Venom.

The wolf mumbled, "Yeah, good luck with that." Then, he left to take

care of some other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the museum, a security guard was standing at the doorway. He

didn't suspect anything until he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Huh? Who's there?" said the guard, pointing his gun out for defense.

Ivy was hiding behind the wall, taking out her greenish-golden

compact. She opened it up and blew out the powder that was inside it. The scent

was flowing near the guard. When he smelt it, he was being hypnotized.

And when he saw Ivy walking towards him while swaying her hips,

she didn't seem like a threat to him.

The cat-girl said seductively, "Hello, big boy."

The guard stared at her and said, "Hello, miss."

"What are you doing at a time like this?"

"Well, you know…guarding the museum. Just in case any intruders

come by."

Ivy put her arms on the guard's shoulders. "Nice. Now, tell me, what

would the museum look like without the security system running?"

"Oh, well, the lasers wouldn't be activated and the traps would be

shut off." The guard took out a switch. "Here, I'll show you." He pressed the button

on the switch and the lasers near the entrance disappeared.

Ivy smirked. "Thanks, officer."

"No problem, miss." The guard wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist.

"You're so…attractive."

Ivy giggled. "Yes, well…I guess I'm to die for." She leaned close to the

guard and kissed his lips. He can feel her tongue traveling through his mouth and

taste his tongue too. However, there was something unusual about it. He also tasted

some weird fluid and swallowed it.

When they let go of each other, the guard couldn't breathe. Then, he

fell down to the ground.

Ivy wiped the man's saliva from her tongue. "Whew," she said, "that

takes care of the guard." Ivy infiltrated inside the museum to look for the Chaos

Emerald.

When she was inside, she found a huge vault. Inside was a dark blue

emerald. Ivy smirked and walked towards the emerald.

"This'll be too easy," she said to herself. She took out a dagger and

broke the vault. She then held the emerald in her hands.

Suddenly, the alarm to it went off. "That's my cue to get out of here,"

said Ivy as she ran away from the museum, making her escape.

The security cameras shot a lot of lasers beams. Ivy dodged them all

and she also shot the cameras with her gun. She finally made it out of the base and

used the warping gadget to get back to Spookstown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ivy returned to the castle, she took off her coat and hat. Then,

she walked to Venom and said, "Chaos Emerald captured." She held the blue gem in

her hands.

Venom smiled. "Excellent work, Ivy. I knew you'd come through

with the job. Oh, and I'd like you to meet someone." He walked over to the red fox.

He was wearing a green vest, gloves, and boots. He also had peach fur on his chest

and torso.

"This is my new colleague, Rox the Kitsune," said Venom. He faced

the kitsune. "Rox, meet my new worker, Ivy the Cat."

Rox held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Cat."

"You too, Rox," said Ivy as she shook Rox's hand.

Venom sighed. "Okay, now that everything's settled, I'm going to take

a hot bath. Why don't you sit and chat, to get each other acquainted?" The wolf

walked away from Rox and Ivy.

The cat faced the kitsune and smirked. "So, tell me about yourself.

It must be fun being a kitsune."

"Well," said Rox, "it's nothing really too special, but I do possess some

incredible powers."

"Really? What kind?"

"I can use my special morphing wings to fly. I also can use my sharp

claws to slaughter my enemies and mind control too. I am a trickster, after all."

Ivy smirked. "I see."

"And what about you?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a scientist myself. I create a lot of deadly toxins. I

also use my special seductive-scent compact to hypnotize men and then seal

their fate…with a kiss. I carry along my gun and dagger too."

Rox couldn't believe what Ivy just said, "Whoa. That's very dark for

a girl like you."

"Yeah, well..." Ivy leaned closer to Rox and put her hand on his

shoulder. "Do you talk to girls a lot?"

Rox was confused. "Uh…not really."

Ivy ran her finger through the fur on Rox's chest. "You know,

maybe we should hang out sometime, just to get to know each other. You know what I

mean?"

Rox didn't know what Ivy was thinking. "I really don't see where

this is going through."

Ivy took out her compact and blew the powder on Rox. The kitsune

coughed and shook it out of him. Then, Ivy was about to pull him into a kiss.

Before she did, Rox realized what she was doing and ran to the

other side of the room. "Oh, no you don't!" he said. "I won't allow you to try to

seduce me into your kiss of death."

"Aw, c'mon, Rox. Don't you want to love me?"

"NO!" Rox walked away from Ivy and mumbled, "Stupid slut."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Venom was relaxing while drinking

champagne. "This is such a good way to relax from my stress of not succeeding in my

plans." Venom sighed and sunk himself deeper into the water.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He shrugged and said,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rox," said the person at the door. "I know you're busy, but

I need to talk to you."

Venom groaned. "I'm coming. Wait a couple seconds."

In the hallway, Rox was waiting for Venom to come out of the

bathroom .

When a few seconds have passed, Venom opened the door. He was

wrapped up in a huge towel . "What's going on?" asked Venom.

"Well, sir, it's about your new worker."

"And…?"

Rox didn't know how to say it. "Um…how exactly do I put this? Oh,

yeah. SHE'S TOTALLY INSANE!!"

"Okay. What's the problem with that?"

"Sir, she tried to seduce me with her hypnotizing powder. I hated

that."

Venom sighed. "Rox, you need to chill out a little bit. Sure, Ivy can

be a little…touchy. But, she's a fine worker and I'm glad I hired her."

Rox groaned.

"Try to get some sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning."

Rox walked away from Venom and noticed Ivy near the doorway. He glared at her

and continued on walking.

Ivy faced Venom. "What's his problem?"

"Let's not discuss that, right now," said Venom. "Remember, you're

second assignment begins tomorrow morning. Salley will be shocked to see you."

"Yep. And then I get her boyfriend." Ivy cackled.

"Um…Ivy, could you also do me a favor and try not to mess with Rox.

He's a little sensitive about that."

"Okay, whatever." Ivy then looked down at Venom's towel.

Before she touched it, Venom grabbed her hand and said, "Hey,

don't even think about it."

Ivy pulled her hand away from Venom's and walked away.

Venom held his hand on his head and sighed, "Why did I have to

hire such a slut?" he asked himself. He walked back to the bathroom and closed the

door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the three

detectives were watching the news of what had happened the other night.

A female reporter was on the screen saying, "Good morning, ladies

and gentlemen. This is Elizabeth Krailer reporting to you live from the museum of

Station Square. Last night, a thief had snuck into the museum and stole a priceless

Chaos Emerald. The security cameras recorded the robbery that was taking place.

Let's have a look."

The Chaotix saw the thief break the vault of the Chaos Emerald.

Then, the alarm was set off and they saw who the thief was. It was a purple cat with

blue eyes. She was running away from the museum with the emerald.

Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa!" said Charmy. "Wasn't that Salley?"

"No," said Espio. "It can't be her. Salley's never stolen anything

from anyone."

"But the thief looked like her," said Vector. "Let's keep listening."

"--So you see," said the reporter, "the authorities have conformed

that the thief is none other than Detective Salley Hallivan of the Chaotix Detective

Agency. The GUN robots are on the search for her to arrest her for her crime—"

Espio grabbed the remote and shut off the television. He then got up

from his seat. "This is impossible," he said. "It's obvious that someone's framing

her."

"How can you be so sure?" said Charmy.

"'Cause I know the _real_ Salley and I know that she's not a thief.

There's obviously an imposter on the loose." Espio headed for the door. "I'm going to

the city to find her."

Vector nodded his head. "Be very careful, Espio," said Vector. "I

don't know what'd happen if they send you to jail too."

"Understood, Vector." Espio ran outside to find Salley in Station

Square.

When he made it to the city, he used his camouflage form to sneak

in and find his girlfriend. There were a lot of robots in the city, so Espio did his

best to stay hidden.

He didn't realize it, but he accidentally bumped into someone. He

turned back into his visible form.

The other person, who was a tan raccoon, slowly got up and shouted,

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!"

Espio gave him a cold look. "Excuse me, but I think _you_ should

watch it."

"Shut your trap, chameleon!"

Then, a periwinkle raccoon grabbed the tan one and said, "Stop it,

Zeppelin." The raccoon saw Espio and recognized him. "Hey, wait. I know you.

You're that chameleon detective that's dating Salley."

Espio saw the raccoon and his eyes lit up. "Jackie?" he said, "what

are you doing here?"

"We're trying to find the thief. We think we know who it is."

"Well, it's not Salley because you know she wouldn't—"

"Cut the chattering, chameleon," said Zeppelin. "We know it's not

Hallivan, so you don't have to say anything about it."

Jackie pinched the raccoon's arm. "Zeppelin, leave him alone."

She turned to Espio. "Never mind, my boyfriend. He just needs to learn to be nicer

more often."

"Hey," said Zeppelin, giving him a cold look.

Espio sighed. "Could you just please help me find her?"

"Sure thing," said Jackie. "Let's go." Jackie, Zeppelin, and Espio

ran to search for Salley before she would be arrested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A bunch of robots were still on the search for the thief. Meanwhile,

Espio, Jackie, and Zeppelin were hiding behind a wall so they wouldn't be spotted.

After they were gone, the three friends sighed in relief.

"Thank God, they're gone," said Zeppelin.

"Let's keep on moving," said Espio. He and the raccoons continued

on walking.

Suddenly, Jackie accidentally stepped on a twig and it got one of the

robots' attention. Espio, Jackie, and zeppelin were running away from it as it shot

missiles at them. Then, they saw another robot at the other side of the street, but he

was chasing a young cat-girl.

Espio knew who it was. "Salley!"

The cat-girl faced the chameleon. "Espio!" She ran to him and

hugged him. "Thank God, I found you."

Espio pulled away from Salley. "What happened?"

"This morning was a total wreck. First, the police barge into my

house and try to arrest me for no reason. Next, I run into the city and get chased by

robots everywhere! What's next?"

"The police think you stole a Chaos Emerald at the museum last

night."

Salley's eyes widened in shock. "What? I'd never steal anything!"

"We know," said Jackie. "That's why we're trying to find the real

thief and prove that you're innocent."

"Thanks," said Salley, not noticing Jackie until a second later.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just said it."

"Oh, yeah." Then, the friends remembered the robots behind them.

"Let's go," said Zeppelin. They all continued to run until they got

tired. The robots shot missiles at them. Then, Espio used his shurukins to stop them.

After they were destroyed, Espio said, "Looks like we have no choice

but to fight them."

"Not a problem," said Jackie as she took out her bombs and threw

them at the robot. Then, Zeppelin took out his switchblade and struck the other one

with it. Then, Salley did her part with her shurukins too.

After they were both destroyed, Salley said, "Well, that takes care of

that." Then, they noticed a figure climbing on one of the damaged robots and

standing on top of it. It was a purple cat-girl like Salley, except she had a brown

hat, brown coat, a green top, and a lot of makeup on her face.

Salley's eyes were widened in shock. "What? That can't be…"

The cat smirked. "Hello, there. I say, it's been years since we've seen

each other, huh, Salley?"

"I can't believe you're here!" said Salley, still shocked.

Espio whispered to his girlfriend, "Salley, who is that?"

"That's my arch-rival from kindergarten, Ivy the Cat," Salley

whispered back. "We were huge competitions back then."

"Whoa. She really looks like you."

"Yeah," agreed Zeppelin. "Except her hair's longer and they're

striped. And she wears different clothes and she's older than you—"

Jackie glared at her boyfriend. "Zeppelin!"

Zeppelin faced Jackie. "What? I'm just saying…"

"Long time, no see to you too, Zeppelin," said Ivy. "I can see that

you're with Periwinkle here."

"It's Jackie," shouted Jackie. "And yeah, I'm Zeppelin's boyfriend."

Ivy's eyes lit up. "Really? But I thought he was with Suzie."

"I _was_," said Zeppelin, "until she turned into a slut and nearly

seduced me."

Ivy was surprised. "Wow, she's staring to act like me." Her eyes then

faced Espio. She took out her compact and blew her seductive-powder at him. He

shook it off though. Some of it got on Zeppelin too, but he didn't fall for it either.

"What was that?" asked Espio.

"Just a little powder I made," said Ivy. "Oh, by the way, are you

looking for this?" She took out a dark blue Chaos Emerald from her pocket.

Salley and the others were shocked.

"You stole the emerald from the museum?" asked Salley.

Ivy nodded. "You bet I did."

"And then you framed me?"

"Yep."

"You're a wretch!"

"I guess I am. And you're a sucker." Ivy laughed mockingly.

Salley growled in anger. "Don't ever call me that!" She was about

to knock some sense into her, until Espio, Jackie, and Zeppelin pulled her back.

"Hey, hey, Salley," said Espio, holding Salley's arms. "You've got to

relax. Don't let your anger take you over."

"That does sound a little corny," said Zeppelin. "But the

chameleon's right."

Salley took a deep breath and stayed cool. Then, she took out her

shurukins. "Let's just kick her butt while we have the chance."

"Bring it, Salley," said Ivy. She jumped of the robot and ran to

Salley. The other cat screamed and charged at Ivy as well. The two cats punched

and kicked each other very hard. Ivy scratched Salley's face while Salley nearly

clawed her stomach. They then knocked each other out and fell to the ground.

Espio helped Salley up and took out his kunai. "Don't you dare

hurt my girlfriend!" He charged at Ivy and began attacking her. Some of his attacks

the cat tried to block, but then, Espio cut her arm with his kunai.

Ivy held her arm. "You'll pay for that!" She kicked Espio's stomach,

giving him a huge bruise. He then fell to the ground.

Ivy placed her foot on his back. "Not really so tough for a ninja, are

you?"

"Leave him alone," said Salley, weakly getting up.

Ivy smirked at her. "You know it's futile to try to stop me. I've

always beaten you in everything in kindergarten and I just did right now." Then, Ivy

heard police sirens. "Looks like I have to make myself scarce. So long Salley

Loservan." Ivy took her foot away from Espio and used the warping gadget to make

her getaway.

Jackie and Zeppelin helped Salley and Espio from the ground and

then the police came by.

"Oh, geez," said Jackie. "Looks like we're in the soup now."

When the cars stopped, a police officer stepped out and screamed

over the intercom, "Salley Hallivan, you're under arrest and have been surrounded.

Put your hands up in the air."

Salley out her hands up, but said, "Wait, I'm not the thief! I'm

being framed."

"That's what they all say. You either surrender in ten seconds or

we'll have to take you by force."

Salley was nervous. She didn't know what to do. Since Ivy got

away, she couldn't prove that she was innocent.

She turned to the chameleon. "What do I do, Espio?"

Espio sighed. "I guess you don't have a choice. You'll have to turn

yourself in."

Salley was shocked. "Espio…"

Espio put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm going to find

Ivy and report her to the authorities. Then, I'll prove that you're innocent. Just do

what they say."

Salley looked into Espio's eyes and then kissed him. They broke off

after a second or two. "Okay," said Salley. "I'll turn myself in." Salley walked to

the police and had them cuff her. Then, the police walked her to the car.

The cat girl looked at Espio one more time and tears filled her eyes.

Then, the police cars drove away from the city, leaving the other three friends

watching the car go by.

Meanwhile, Ivy was on top of the building watching the cars pass by.

"This is going to be delicious," she said to herself. Then, she used

the warping gadget and headed for her next destination.

**This is sort of a combination sequel of "Batman and Robin" and "Sonic X Ep. ****34 : ****Project Shadow". **

**Well, I'll be updating the next chapter ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When it was dark outside, Salley was in her cell. It was cold and

uncomfortable. She also wore old clothes for jail. She really hated it.

Salley sighed sadly. _"I can't believe it,"_ she thought to herself. _"In _

_one day I've been accused and thrown into jail for something I didn't do. Stupid, Ivy. _

_This is all her fault. Once I'm out of here, I'm going to knock some sense into that _

_slut!"_ Salley yawned. _"But, in the meantime, I'm going to get some rest."_ Salley laid

down on her pillow on the wooden bench. Then, she slowly closed her eyes and went

to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Chaotix, everyone was sleeping, except for Espio.

He was worried about Salley being in jail and that he might not be able to help her

prove that she's innocent.

Then, he stayed calm and whispered, "Salley, if only you were here

to hear this, I want to tell you that I won't let Ivy win. She'll pay for her crime and

evil deeds. And I'll make sure that you're out of prison soon. I promise. I love you,

sweetheart." Espio walked over to one of the chairs and fell asleep on it.

A couple hours later, back in prison, Salley was still sleeping.

However, while she was, Ivy had snuck into prison and made it inside her cell.

She shook Salley awake. "Hey," she whispered, "wake up!"

Salley slowly opened her eyes and saw Ivy standing in front of her.

Looking and feeling shocked, she almost screamed until Ivy put her hand over her

mouth.

"Shut your big fat mouth!" Ivy whispered. "Do you want us to get

caught?!"

"What are you doing here?!" asked Salley.

"What do you think I'm doing, ding dong? I'm helping you escape

from this dumpster."

Salley's eyes widened. "Why would you want to help me escape?"

"Just because. Now, c'mon, let's go." Salley wasn't sure to trust Ivy,

but if she really wanted to help her escape, she had to. Ivy took out the warping

gadget from her pocket and used to escape from Salley's cell.

When they made it out, Salley noticed something strange. Both she

and Ivy were teleported inside a house she'd never seen before.

"Um, Ivy," said Salley, "where exactly did you teleport us to?" Ivy

didn't say anything. Instead, she smirked and pushed Salley inside a cage. Then,

she quickly locked it.

Salley got up from the floor and held onto the bars, trying to escape.

"What's going on?!"

"Well done, Ivy," said a low voice. The two cat-girls saw a wolf with

a black cape walk into the room.

Salley couldn't believe it. "Venom?!"

"That's right," said Ivy. "He hired me to frame and capture you."

Salley was extremely shocked now. "Why?! Why would you want to

do this to me?!"

Ivy turned to Venom. "Mind if I talk to her alone?"

"Sure, just don't be long," said Venom. He left the room so Ivy and

Salley could be alone.

Ivy faced Salley and smirked. "You know, I've always hated you.

Even though I was more beautiful than you, people always hung out with you

because of your kindness. I never forgot those memories.

"Then, when I grew older, I decided to become a scientist and make

a bunch of experiments. One day, I tried one of them out, but when I drank it, I felt

like I was poisoned. However, I noticed that I became a new person. All I thought

about was killing people and lust.

"I knew my parents would do something to stop me, so I killed

them."

Salley gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you, because of the toxin, all I thought about was lust. I shot

my mother with my gun and then killed my father with a poisoned kiss. So now, I

travel all over the world to find a victim and have them meet their fate.

And about my seductive-scented powder, not only do I use it to

hypnotize them and make them kiss me, but I also have them reveal themselves to

me. You see, I'm not just a slut…I'm a whore!"

Salley was very shocked to hear Ivy's terrible story. "Okay, I knew

you were mean, but now you've turned into a promiscuous killer! What happened to

the Ivy I used to know?"

"That was all in the past. Now, you'll just sit there and watch me as

I steal your boyfriend from you. He'll probably even die from my seductiveness." Ivy laughed mockingly as

she walked away.

Salley growled and shook the bars to the cage. "LET ME OUT OF

HERE NOW AND LEAVE ESPIO ALONE!" she screamed, even though it was no use.

**Do you guys think I should've made this rated M or not? R&R and give me your **

**honest opinion. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Chaotix Detective Agency, the next morning, everyone was

sitting around and doing nothing. They were still worried about their friend, Salley,

especially, Espio. He still hoped that she would get out of prison soon.

Just then, Charmy came back inside with a piece of newspaper and

said, "Guys, you're not going to believe this! Salley's escaped from jail!"

Espio was shocked. "What? She really escaped?"

"Yeah." Charmy showed Espio and Vector the newspaper. "It says

here on the newspaper that she escaped from jail last night. Unfortunately, though,

no one knows how it happened."

Espio took the newspaper and read an article about it. He realized

that what Charmy had said was true. "I can't believe it…"

"I know," said Charmy. He pointed to one of the sentences in the

articles. "It also says that the officers who were guarding her cell were put in the

hospital for swallowing organic poison."

"Poison?" said Vector. "That's very weird. Salley wouldn't try to

poison anyone."

"Well, then maybe someone helped her escape," said Charmy.

Then, Espio thought of who it was. "Ivy," he mumbled.

"Who's Ivy?" asked Vector.

"Salley's kindergarten rival. She stole the Chaos Emerald and

framed her. She must've helped her escape for some reason."

"But, why would she?" asked Charmy.

Vector thought of something. "Maybe someone hired her to steal the

Chaos Emerald, frame Sal, and then kidnap her."

Espio stood up from his seat. "I'm going to find some evidence and

probably Salley." He walked to the door and ran out.

What Espio didn't notice is that Ivy was spying on him on the roof.

She took out a radio-phone and turned it on. "Venom, target has been spotted."

"Excellent," said Venom. "Don't let him out of your site."

"Copy, over and out." Ivy jumped down from the roof and followed

the chameleon.

Espio went to the forest, where the prison was, to find some evidence.

He didn't until he stepped on something on the ground. It was slimy green ooze. He

bent down and picked some of it up with his finger. He smelt and then tasted it with

his tongue. He hated it.

"Toxic," he said to himself. He scooped some of it up with a tiny

spoon, put it in a container, and then in his evidence bag. "This'll prove that

Salley's innocent."

Suddenly, he felt light headed and fell unconscious.

A while later, Espio regained his consciousness and opened his eyes.

It seemed a little blurry, but then he clearly saw a purple cat-girl laying on top of

him.

"Wakey, wakey," she said seductively.

Espio gasped. "Ivy!" He tried to push her off of him until he

noticed that his hands were each tied to a poll on the floor. He couldn't escape them.

"While you were unconscious, I brought you back here, hammered

those polls to the floor, and tied your hands to them," said Ivy.

Espio glared at her. "Where's my girlfriend?!"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's fine. Just yelling and screaming

to get out of her cage. Man, it hurts my ears."

Espio gritted his teeth in anger. "You better not have hurt her!"

"Don't worry, I didn't. Venom would kill me if I did." She put her

hands on Espio's shoulders. "You know, I've known Salley for quite a while now,

and it's just such a shame that I never got to know you yet."

"If you're trying to ask me to join you with your assassination club,

then forget it. My place is with the Chaotix Detective Agency and there's not a thing

you can do to change my mind."

Ivy placed her hands on Espio's chest. "Who said anything about

joining groups for killing?" She leaned close to Espio and ran her tongue on his

mouth.

Espio now knew what she was doing. She wanted him. "Why are

you doing this?" he whispered.

Ivy smirked. "Because I think you're hot and sexy and the most

handsome guy any girl could ever want." As she talked, she touched Espio with lust.

"Your low mysterious voice, your sharp horn, your yellow eyes, your curly tail, you

scales, your strong muscles, everything about you is perfect.

"Maybe you and I would make a better couple than you and that

loser. Just imagine, we would be able to talk more, kiss and caress, and

probably…reveal ourselves to each other."

Espio didn't like the sound of that. "You slut! I'd never want a girl

who's cold and seductive!"

Ivy laughed softly. "There's nothing you can do about that. Prepare

to meet your fate, Espio."

"Why you—" Ivy broke Espio's sentence off by kissing him. He

wanted her to stop, but since he was tied up and trapped in her clutches, it was

hopeless.

He then felt Ivy's tongue lick his lips and teeth, begging to enter. He

couldn't resist, so he gave in and frolicked with her tongue. He also tasted some type

of horrible liquid. He then knew what it was, the toxin that he found on the ground

near the prison.

Ivy finally broke away from Espio and the chameleon started to

cough. The toxin was really hurting his throat.

"Aw," said Ivy mockingly. "What's wrong, Espio? Not feeling so

well?" She then laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, my lips and tongue are

filled with "Lustfulness-XD". It's a type of toxin that I created many years ago. Once,

I drank it, I became so lustful. And every time a boy kisses me, they drop dead."

With one last cough, Espio said, "You…slutty…wretch!" And with

that, he passed out. Ivy laughed very loudly and mockingly that it made her look

and sound insane (I'm not kidding).

**I know you might hate me for this. Believe me, I hate Ivy x Espio too. Not good **

**kissers. I'm sorry if you had to see that. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Salley was still trapped in her cage. She saw the whole

thing that happened in the hallway. She wasn't just crossed, but highly ticked off.

She growled in rage and squeezed the bars. They were bent from her strong grip that

she started to pull on them. In about a couple seconds, she was out of the cage. She

ran to the other room to confront Ivy.

When she made it, she said, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Ivy turned to her felling surprised. "How'd you escape from your

cage?"

"I don't really know, but what I do know is that you poisoned my

boyfriend. For that, you shall pay."

Ivy smirk. "Even though I beat you in the last battle, you still think

you can face me?"

Salley took out her shurukins. "You know dang well that I do."

"Alright." Ivy took out a long rope. "Let's see what you're made of."

Salley charged at Ivy and tried to punch her. The evil cat-girl blocked some of her

attacks and tried to swing the rope at her. Salley did her best to dodge it, but then, it

grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor. She looked up at Ivy, who was still

smirking.

"Give it up, Salley," said the evil cat-girl. "You should know, this

is a one woman show."

"Yeah, right," said Salley. She grabbed the rope that was on her leg

and flipped Ivy over.

Ivy slowly got up and kicked Salley. Then, she got out her gun.

"Make one move and you're dead!"

Salley slowly walked to Ivy and the evil cat-girl pulled the trigger.

It hit Salley's arm and it started to bleed. It was so painful, that she groaned and

knelt down on one knee. She also looked down to the ground.

Ivy laughed. "Yes, that's right. Go ahead, cry like a baby and beg

for mercy."

Salley breathed heavily. Then, she started to giggle softly. It

sounded like an evil one. She then looked up with a smirked on her face.

Ivy was confused. "What are you laughing about?"

Salley stood up and let go off her arm. "You think a little mere

weapon could stop me? Ha! What a joke." She then charged towards Ivy again.

Next, she scratched Ivy's eyes out with her claws and the seductress yelled in pain.

Then, she pulled her hair out very hard. She then kept giving her severe punches

and kicks.

Ivy touched the blood that was dripping from her eyes and face.

then, her hair. "You ruined my makeup and hair!"

"It makes you look better," said Salley. Then, she yelled and

charged at Ivy again. With her kunai, she stabbed Ivy's stomach. After she took it

out, Ivy breathed heavily and cried in agony. Then, she fell down dead.

Salley panted and muttered, "Good riddance, slutty wretch!" Then,

Salley started to get a severe headache and looked down at her bloody hand and

kunai. Then, she saw Ivy on the floor, lying on a pool of blood.

She didn't realize what had happened until she saw those things.

Salley gasped. "Did I…actually…?"

"Yes, you killed her with your own hands," said a low masculine

voice. Salley turned to see Venom right behind her. "I'm impressed with your skills."

Salley shuddered, "I…I didn't mean to…"

Venom put his hand on Salley's shoulder. "No need to feel sad. She

was an annoying slut anyway." He took his hand away from Salley. "Oh, and in

case you haven't noticed, your boyfriend's still lying on the floor." He pointed to the

chameleon who was still poisoned and unconscious.

Salley saw him and gasped. "Espio!" She ran to him, knelt down,

and tried to wake him up. "Espio, no. Please, don't die on me now." Salley started

to cry.

"It's useless," said Venom. "He only has a few minutes left until the

poison kills him." He turned away and said, "Thank God for that."

Just as he was about to walk away, Salley stopped crying and looked

at him. "Wait. You're a scientist, aren't you?"

Venom stopped walking and turned to Salley. "Depends on why you

want to know."

Salley stood up from the ground. "I think you know how to take the

poison out of Espio's system."

Venom shrugged. "Salley, what's done is done. Besides, I don't give a

thing about that chameleon. He's nothing but a foolish mortal, always getting in my

way."

Salley was upset that she walked to Venom and grabbed the collar of

his cape. "Listen up, you! I demand you to save my boyfriend's life right now or

else!"

Venom slapped Salley's arm, making her release her grip from the

collar. She held it in pain.

"Don't ever pull on my cape again, understand?!" said Venom in a

harsh voice.

"Alright. But please, save him." Tears formed her eyes. "Please,

Venom? I'll do anything you want, but cure him. I love him."

Venom saw Salley's sadness. Even though he didn't want to listen to

her, he also didn't want her to feel sad and full of angst.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

Salley wiped away her tears. "You will?"

He nodded and picked Espio up from the ground. "But I'm only

doing this because of your sadness, nothing else. It'll take a little while to get done, so

just be patient." Venom walked away with Espio inside his laboratory.

About an hour had passed by and Salley was sitting on a bench,

holding her wounded arm with a cloth to try to prevent the bleeding. It didn't do too

much though.

"C'mon, Venom. Please, be done already," she said to herself, feeling

a little impatient. "I got to get back home soon."

Then, Venom came out of the room with Espio in his arms. Salley

turned to him.

"There, it's done," said Venom. "The poison's out of his system. He's

under a coma right now, but he should wake up in a couple of hours." The wolf

slowly put Espio down on Salley's lap and she held him.

Then, Venom noticed Salley's bleeding arm. He was shocked. "Oh

my God, Salley. Your arm's severely wounded. Don't move. I'll get you some gauze."

Before the wolf moved, Salley said, "Hang on. I have an emergency

kit." The cat-girl slowly reached to get her kit. She pulled it out and Venom took it.

He opened the case and found a bottle of healing alcohol. He poured some of it on a

clean cloth. Then, he held it near her arm.

"Hold still," he said. "This might sting a little." Venom put the

cloth on Salley's arm. The cat-girl winced and groaned as he did.

After a minute, Venom took the cloth away from Salley's arm and it

relieved her pain. Then, he took out some gauze, gently wrapped it around Salley's

arm, and tied it up. He gave the kit back to Salley.

"Thank God I helped you or else you would've bled to death," said

Venom. He then started to walk away from Salley again.

Salley called out, "Thank you, Venom."

Venom stopped, turned his head to Salley and made a tiny smile.

"Just remember, the next time this happens to Espio, I won't help him again because

of your begging, pleading, and crying."

Salley smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." She looked away from

Venom and whispered, "Chaos Control." Then, the black diamond on her chest

glowed and both she and Espio disappeared.

Venom saw that and then looked down at the evil cat-girl's dead

body. "Ivy," he said. "You have betrayed me." He then walked to her body and

picked it up. He then called out, "Quarsh!"

Then, a giant zombie stomped into the room. "What is it, sir?"

Venom handed Ivy's corpse to Quarsh. "Put this body inside a coffin

and have the others build special grave for her soul."

Quarsh took the body and walked away. "As you wish, sir."

Venom looked away and thought, _"You know, for a slut, she was a _

_fine worker. RIP, Ivy."_

**What, you think it's over? WRONG!! The last chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Goodnight, everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Espio was starting to wake up as he heard a female voice say,

"Espio?" His vision was a little blurry, but cleared up when he saw Salley standing

in front of him.

"Esp, can you hear me?" she asked.

"…Salley?" said Espio in a hoarse voice. He groaned a bit in pain

and felt the gauze wrapped around his head. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Charmy and Vector

went out to run some errands. I came back here with you after they left."

Espio then noticed some gauze on Salley's arm. "What happened?"

"Ivy seduced you and then poisoned you with a kiss. I got so mad

that I broke free from my cage and fought her. But then, I sort of begged for Venom to

take the poison out of your veins."

Espio couldn't believe what Salley just said. "He really did that?"

"Yeah…and he also treated my arm too. I guess he did it because…he

cared about me."

"Wow. That's something new from him." Then, he thought of

something else. "What happened to Ivy?"

Salley was afraid about asking him that. She turned away from

him and felt sad.

Espio noticed that. "Salley…?"

While tears filled her eyes, Salley said, "I killed her."

Espio was startled. "What?"

Salley turned to Espio. "I really did. I killed her with my own

hands." She showed him her hand that was covered in dry blood. "My anger took

over me. I couldn't control myself." Espio held her close as she cried softly.

"I feel guilty," Salley sobbed while laying her head on Espio's

shoulder.

Espio gently rocked her back and forth while trying to comfort her.

"Shh…Salley, don't cry. It's alright. Shh…" Espio made Salley look at him. He

wiped her tear with his thumb. "You didn't have any other choice. Just be happy

that she won't bother us anymore." The two ninjas leaned in and kissed each other.

Espio caressed Salley's neck gently with his hand. They broke off after a few seconds.

"Besides," said Espio, "you're a better kisser than she is."

Salley smiled and kissed Espio again.

The End

**Well, thank goodness that Ivy's gone. But, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering about **

**Rox, now. That's in my next story, "A Kitsune's Mayhem". I just need some help from **

**my friend, Mark before I can start writing it. **


End file.
